Unfortunate decisions
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: Sólo una serie de eventos desafortunados. [One-shot]


p class="MsoNormal"strongOtra cosa sin pies ni cabeza. ¡Disfruten!/strong/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Algunas personas viven sólo para hacer realidad sus sueños. A veces pienso que yo simplemente vivo para que mis pesadillas nunca lleguen a cumplirse; sin embargo no siempre tengo la suerte de cumplir la meta que me propongo. Muchas veces, simplemente las pesadillas se compran un pasaje de ida hacia la realidad y no hay forma de hacerlas regresar a ese mundo en el que se supone no deben existir, en donde sólo son un invento de nuestro subconsciente, en donde no lastiman a nadie. Como ya dije, no siempre funciona de la forma en que / br / Mi boca se encuentra abierta en un grito silencioso y una incontable cantidad de lágrimas corre hacia abajo por mi mejilla, limpiando o simplemente arrastrando la sangre proveniente de los rasguños y cortes que tengo por todo el rostro. No me duelen, o tal vez el dolor simplemente me está pasando inadvertido porque hay algo más en el frente de mi mente, un dolor más grande, una intensa molestia en mi corazón. No, es más que eso; siento como si alguien hubiera agarrado mi corazón y lo hubiera arrojado al otro lado del mundo no sin antes asegurarse de que se encontraba hecho añ / br / Intento ponerme de pie con la misma lentitud que una tortuga tendría al cruzar una calle, sin embargo no llego muy lejos ya que mis piernas se niegan a funcionar. Vagamente recuerdo que sólo unos minutos antes recibí un fuerte golpe y puede que hasta tenga una de las piernas rotas; no es que importe mucho, ya que de momento tampoco es algo que duela. Y dado que no tengo más opción, simplemente comienzo a arrastrarme por el suelo con los ojos fijos en mi meta, una meta con cuerpo humano y cabello oscuro, una meta que decidió pelear y que acaba de dar su vida en batalla para protegerme. Una meta que conozco desde pequeña, a la que fácilmente puedo llamar "hermana" aun cuando no compartamos la misma / br / —¿Meredith? –susurro ya cerca de ella, llegando a envolver su mano con la mía, ambas manchadas con sangre y tierra-. Merry, por favor… no me dejes –mi voz tiembla y el resto de las palabras desaparecen. No tienen sentido. Mi mejor amiga no está respirando. Su cuello se encuentra torcido en un ángulo en el que no debería estar y sus ojos… sus ojos se encuentran abiertos con la mirada perdida en la nada. Está muerta… mi mejor amiga está muerta y yo ni siquiera puedo pensar en decir las palabras en voz alta porque todo lo que quiero hacer es llorar, gritar y sacudirla tan fuerte hasta que reaccione aunque sé que eso no sucederá jamá / br / Y aunque siento que mi mundo acaba de terminar junto a la vida de una de mis mejores amigas, sé que todo aun sigue girando. Quitando los ojos de Meredith me encuentro una vez más en aquel sucio galpón en el que las cosas no hicieron más que ir de mal a peor. Contra una de las paredes se encuentra Elena –en perfectas condiciones según lo que puedo ver a la distancia-, con Stefan delante de ella luchando contra uno de los vampiros que nos habían acorralado. Un par de cuerpos se encuentran desparramados en el centro del lugar, y muy cerca de mí se encuentra Damon, teniendo su propia batalla con otro de esos seres, tomando el lugar que mi amiga había ocupado sólo unos segundos atrá / br / Y entonces todo termina. Como si fuera una tonta burla del destino, tanto Stefan como Damon meten sus manos en el pecho de sus contrincantes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus corazones se encuentran en sus manos, dando por terminada la batalla sólo un minuto más tarde del necesario. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar cuando me doy cuenta de que ya nos encontramos a salvo, de que todo terminó y es hora de alejarnos de aquella ciudad y regresar a nuestras casas. Sólo que no estoy segura de que sea algo que quiero / br / —Bonnie –la voz de Elena se escucha más cerca de lo que la he escuchado en toda la noche y cuando alzo los ojos hacia ella noto que recién se percata de lo que yo noté hace rato. Su boca se abre en un llanto que no llego a oír y sus piernas se aflojan hasta casi golpear el suelo, sólo que Stefan está ahí para ella antes de que salga siquiera un poco lastimada. Ni siquiera ella puede decir en voz alta las palabras que necesito que alguien / br / —Necesitamos salir de aquí –esta vez es la voz de Damon la que rompe el nuevo silencio-. Tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien más / br / —No vamos a dejarla –digo rápidamente, sin tener idea de si la intención del vampiro es que dejemos a mi mejor amiga en aquel asqueroso lugar, esperando a que las ratas se hagan cargo de ella. Mi mano se aferra aun con más fuerza a la de Meredith y estoy segura que de haber podido se habría quejado un poco por mi falta de control-. ¡No voy a dejarla! –repito con la voz bastante más alta, alzando la vista hasta los oscuros ojos de / br / —Bonnie –sacudo la cabeza rápidamente intentando no pensar en qué tan serias deben estar las cosas para que Damon me llame por mi nombre-. Debemos irnos –mi cabeza se sacude una vez más y esta vez cierro los ojos, esperando quizás despertarme de la pesadilla en la que me encuentro… otra de las cosas que no van a / br / —Por supuesto que no la dejaremos –abro los ojos otra vez para encontrarme con Stefan y una mirada compasiva que en este momento prefiero no ver. Quizás nota eso en mis ojos ya que rápidamente aparta los suyos y mira a su hermano-. Encárgate de ella –hace un gesto hacia mí y le da una mirada de advertencia. Es el preciso momento en el que paso a ser la carga sobre la que hay que poner "peligro, frágil" para que nadie la rompa. Sin embargo Damon no ve esa mirada, él sólo se encuentra observándome a mí, como si su mente estuviera repasando un plan del cuál soy partícipe pero del que no tengo que estar / br / Stefan termina de acercarse a donde me encuentro, alza del suelo el cuerpo de mi amiga –logrando que mi mano vuelva a caer al suelo-, y comienza a caminar hacia la salida con Elena pisándole los talones. Ella me da una última mirada, sin embargo parece que la advertencia de "frágil" sí fue algo que ella comprendió. Así que en pocos segundos sólo somos Damon y yo en aquel oscuro galpón, más los cuerpos de otros seis o siete vampiros desparramados por el / br / Damon termina de acercarse sin ninguna clase de delicadeza y se arrodilla frente mi sin quitarme los ojos de / br / —¿Puedes caminar? –el movimiento de mi cabeza resulta casi imperceptible, pero es el suficiente como para que él comprenda. Sin decir más, lleva una de sus muñecas a su boca, veo sus colmillos crecer delante de mis ojos, y sin esperar más los hunde en su piel hasta lograr que una gran cantidad de sangre comience a brotar de la herida-. Bebe –dice ahora poniendo su muñeca delante de mi boca. Mi cabeza se sacude una vez más y ahora sé que mi mirada debe ser de pura estupefacción-. Estás más herida de lo que tú misma crees, no estás en posición de negarte –aun sacudiendo la cabeza intento alejarme de él y su sangre, sin embargo con su mano libre se estira hacia mi hasta sujetar con rudeza mi mandíbula y alzar mi rostro hasta alinear por completo mi mirada con la suya-. Por favor, Bonnie –sus palabras me parecen mucho más profundas que antes-. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte –y sus negros ojos parecen casi tan profundos como sus palabras-. Así que necesito que hagas lo que te estoy pidiendo, ¿entiendes? –un par de ojos que en tan sólo un segundo pasan a serlo todo y por los que simplemente podría matar o morir. Así que asiento. Por supuesto que entiendo lo que Damon me está pidiendo; él sólo quiere / br / Con una sonrisa y sin ningún otro intercambio de palabras, el vampiro acerca su aun herida muñeca hacia mi boca y me deja beber su sangre, porque eso es lo que quiero y lo que necesito. Sin embargo ese trance no dura mucho más; a medida que la sangre de Damon comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, éste empieza a doler… como si todas esas sensaciones que mi mente había estado haciendo a un lado encontraran por fin el camino hacia la superficie. Aun con la muñeca de Damon entre mis labios y ahora mis mejillas surcadas una vez más en lágrimas, suelto en su mente las palabras que jamás me atreveré a decir en voz alta: "emestá muerta"/em. La respuesta de Damon, también directo en mi cabeza, llega sólo un segundo antes de que pierda la consciencia: "emsí, lo está" / br / El viaje de regreso a casa –o más bien a la casa de la señora Flowers- se me pasa en un constante ir y venir de la inconsciencia. De hecho a penas soy consciente cuando nos detenemos por un par de minutos, con Elena argumentando que necesitamos, o más bien que yo necesito algo de comer o al menos algo para tomar. Stefan es el que baja del auto en una pequeña gasolinera, casi a mitad de viaje y por un rato nos deja sólo a Damon, Elena y a mí en el auto; él adelante y nos otras en los asientos traseros; Elena sin quitarme los ojos de encima y yo abrazada a una manta con la cabeza apoyada en la fría ventanilla. No pregunto por Meredith, no quiero que me digan que se encuentra en el maletero como si fuera alguna clase de equipaje… sin embargo no es algo que nadie necesite / br / Para cuando llegamos a la casa de huéspedes ya casi es de día. Como si hubiera adquirido una tarjeta de responsabilidad, es Damon quien me saca del auto y me carga hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa, la misma que suelo usar aquellas noches que paso en el lugar. Con cuidado me deja en la cama, y sin ninguna palabra se da vuelta y sale de la habitación mientras yo me acurruco justo en el centro del colchó / br / A pesar de que ahora sí lo siento, el dolor físico no es nada comparado con mi torturado corazón. Estoy temblando una vez más y a pesar de que debo no quiero saber qué es lo que sucederá con Meredith. Seguramente de eso es de lo que están hablando allí abajo; decidiendo sobre cosas que ya no tiene sentido decidir. Meredith está muerta y yo estoy cansada, cansada de todas las cosas malas que nos suceden, cansada de que nunca podamos hacer nada para detenerlas o de que siempre algo malo vuelva a suceder. Estoy cansada de este mundo injusto así como estoy cansada incluso de mi vida. No quiero… no quiero y no puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo en donde mi mejor amiga ya no está. No otra vez. No quiero seguir así hasta que la próxima sea Elena o quizás Matt. Quiero que se termine… quiero que ese dolor se termine incluso antes de que / br / Aun temblando, con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas aun cayendo por mis mejillas, me bajo de la cama y me lanzo al suelo. Justo debajo de ésta hay una caja en la que hay unas pocas cosas que la señora Flowers me ha cedido para practicar unos cuantos hechizos. Levanto la tapa y sin mucho esfuerzo encuentro lo que estoy buscando, se trata de una corta daga de hoja plateada con el mango cubierto de piedras brillantes. No sé si sea lo correcto, pero estoy segura de que servirá.br / br / Apretando con fuerza mis dientes sin dejar que un par de sollozos me delaten ante los evolucionados oídos de las personas en el piso de abajo, regreso a la cama y me recuesto en el centro, con la cabeza en la almohada y los ojos clavados en el oscuro techo. "No más", me repito una y otra vez mientras tomo el valor necesario para poner la punta de la daga en el centro de mi pecho. "No quiero sufrir más". Y entonces lo hago, tomo una profunda y larga inspiración y clavo la daga en mi / br / El tiempo bien puede haberse detenido o incluso pueden haber pasado unos mil años desde que mis ojos se cerraron hasta que volvieron a abrirse, sin embargo mi confusión sólo dura un par de segundos cuando me encuentro con los oscuros ojos de Damon observándome desde arriba, unos ojos que me ven entre furiosos, divertidos y burlones, como si supieran algo que yo no. Pero sí lo sé, al menos ahora lo sé. Esa mirada me recuerda lo que hice en aquel galpón tanto como lo que hice justo antes de que mis ojos se cerraran. Me recuerdan la sangre de Damon recorriendo mis venas y sanando mi cuerpo. Me recuerdan cada una de las razones por las que hice lo que hice, pero también todas por las que no debería haberlo / br / La boca de Damon se mueve en una perturbadora sonrisa y dice las primeras palabras que voy a oír en esta segunda oportunidad de vida que en realidad no querí / br / —Me parece que no lo pensaste demasiado bien –la sonrisa desaparece y pone delante de mis ojos la daga ensangrentada con la que me quité la vida tan sólo unos segundos atrás./p 


End file.
